It's all in the Eyes
by ckpurple
Summary: CJ is seeing Simon Donovan in secret but Donna has noticed and decides to have some fun winding CJ up.


I was watching the end of season 3 of the West Wing a while ago and after tried looking for some fics which have the CJ/ Simon Donovan pairing but couldn't find much so I thought I'd try to write one myself. I know this is probably not a very popular pairing as it doesn't even rate a mention in the search lists but its always bugged me that they killed him before anything could happen, so I decided to change that.

To anyone who watches NCIS, I imagine Simon's attitude to be similar to Gibbs'. To anyone who doesn't just think deadpan sense of humour verging on sarcastic on the outside but on the inside would do anything for someone he cares for and deep down has a heart of gold.

Huge thank you to Jayne Leigh for giving me the courage to post this!

Disclaimer: The West Wing and all of its characters belong to its creators and Warner Bros.

The below contains some sexual content, its mostly innuendo and a few comments on events that have already happened rather than anything too explicit but if that's not the sort of thing you like to read don't go any further.

**It's all in the eyes **

"Good morning CJ" Donna called out as she cleared security.

"Oh, hi"CJ replied turning around and smiling at her, allowing her to catch up with her before continuing on her path to her office.

"You're looking very happy this morning," Donna noted.

"Am I?... I suppose I am" CJ answered, still smiling.

Donna followed her into her office, shutting the door behind her before venturing to suggest "that wouldn't have anything to do with someone called Simon would it?

CJ balked at the question and tried to stall by putting on what she hoped was a confused look and asking "Simon who?"

"Oh come on CJ there's no point trying that on me, you know Simon, the fairly cute, if you like that sort of thing, special agent who was assigned to protect you a few weeks ago, and you obviously do like that sort of thing, him I mean." Donna countered.

"Ok Donatella, do you want to fill me in on where you got that from? Because I have no idea what you're talking about." CJ stated firmly hoping against hope to cut Donna off at the pass so to speak.

"Well you have kept your distance in the office, physically, I'll give you that, but oh CJ you should know there's so much more to it than that." Donna replied not wanting to miss the opportunity to tease CJ now she had some ammunition.

"Such as…." She questioned, realising that this wasn't something Donna was going to let go of easily. It wasn't often that CJ was caught off guard so she had the feeling that when she was her friends tended to relish it that little bit more. Some might call her paranoid but…

"Such as facial expressions, it may sound like a cliché, but lingering looks across the office, not to mention the constant, almost imperceptible smile that's been on your face since we got back from New York and a more general sense of more calmness that seems to surround you these days. That's something that can only come from a new love and as I well know, working here doesn't leave much time for socialising outside the office, so you put two and two together…."

"And you come up with five" CJ interrupted trying to reinsert some control over the situation.

"You put two and two together, what new people you've been in contact with recently, add in the body language and it's got to be Simon," Donna finished smugly.

"We do not indulge in long lingering looks across the office." CJ objected weakly not knowing how else to respond on the spur of the moment.

"Ah ha, so you do admit that there is something going on between you," Donna said in triumph, scenting victory, knowing that if that was all CJ could find to say she had her on the ropes so to speak. "Well I might give you that, about the long lingering looks I mean, maybe I did exaggerate but still there is something that happens when you see each other, it may not technically be lingering but when you're near each other your eyes get drawn to the other and there's just this connection even if only for a few seconds."

"You know what I get from that comment either you've been reading too many of those trashy romance novels again or you have too much time on your hands or both. I could fix both you know monitor your reading and make sure you have enough work to occupy you until you drop," CJ retorted recovering slightly and trying to exude some element of menace in a final attempt to regain control.

"That's nice but I don't see how you intend to monitor my reading and the only way to increase my workload would be to talk to Josh and I really don't think you want to go down that path, even if you could get away without explaining the real reason, I'm sure I could come up with a story that you wouldn't appreciate and if you thought I was bad…." Donna trailed of grinning, knowing she had won at least this round.

"Alright, alright I give up" CJ said throwing her hands up in the air, before bringing them down, raking one through her hair, knowing from experience that she wasn't going to get away with trying to fob Donna off. "Simon and I are seeing each other in more than a professional capacity are you happy now," she asked exasperatedly.

"Kind of, it's a start" Donna replied casting a sideways glance at CJ to further infer she was waiting for more.

"It's a start, what does that mean, you won ok, you got what you wanted, I've admitted we're involved what more do you want." CJ retorted annoyed at the feeling that Donna had got one over on her and worried at the look Donna was giving her, at the same time.

"What any single, sexually frustrated girl wants from a friend who has got a new man wants, I want details CJ, oh and if you could tone it down a bit and hold out on letting anyone else know about you two until the end of the week I would be grateful," she responded cheekily.

"Hang on what's the end of the week got to do with anything," CJ asked focusing on the bit that was confusing her and using it to avoid the other part for now.

"Well you see the guys have this bet on and I took the end of the week," Donna answered.

"What bet" CJ asked suspiciously knowing that if it involved Josh and Toby it couldn't be good.

"Well I think the guys have been a bit bored and frustrated lately too so I guess one of them suggested a bet involving you and Simon," Donna started to fill her in but making sure to string it out as long as possible, knowing it was one of the things guaranteed to drive CJ mad.

"Do I want to hear anymore, and where did they get the idea from" CJ questioned, eyeing Donna warily indicating that she thought she had to be involved.

"Probably not, but I think its only fair you do, the bet is when you and Simon are going to get hot and heavy," Donna finished still slightly relishing her friends discomfort.

"WHAT!" CJ practically exploded.

"I'd keep it down a bit CJ unless you do want everyone to find out," Donna grinned.

"How do they know," CJ asked despairingly, was there anyone who hadn't guessed.

"It's like I said CJ, they may have missed the subtle nuisances of your lingering looks what with being guys and all but even in their vocabulary when a women starts looking more cheerful on a regular basis its got to be down to a man, and the only man on your horizon is Simon, even they can put that together," Donna stated mischievously.

"So who exactly are we talking about" CJ asked dropping her head into her hands.

"Josh, Toby, Sam, a few of the assistants, I don't think it's got as far as Leo but I'm not 100% on that," Donna answered playfully. CJ's only response was to allow her head to drop further onto her desk followed by a muffled groan.

"Hey it's not all bad, if you help me win the bet, I'll split it with you, it's quite a big pot relatively speaking and what better way to get your own back," Donna suggested hopefully.

"Nice try, the only problem is to do that I would have to tell them all what's going on with me and Simon or were you hoping to gloss over that part? How exactly would admitting to my relationship with Simon to some of the most emotionally immature people in the building be getting my own back, it will only open me up to constant jokes to my face rather than behind my back. It's kind of easier to ignore something you don't always know about" CJ asked sarcastically, lifting her head back off the desk.

"I didn't say it wasn't a risk" Donna replied cheerfully. "Well if you're not going to help me financially how about some more details just between us" Donna asked expectantly.

"Such as what" CJ asked resignedly, she realised there really was no easy way out of this but she was damned if she was going to give up anything she didn't have to.

"Such as what's he like" Donna responded leaning forward slightly anticipating juicy gossip.

"He's very nice, really kind and sweet, a real gentleman" CJ told her.

"That's all well and good but not quite what I meant, I mean what's he like, is he good," Donna asked raising her eyebrows and putting extra emphasis on the words like and good hoping CJ would catch the innuendo in her question.

"I can't believe we are having this conversation, what even makes you think we…. Ah, no I'm not going there, not here." CJ protested, in truth she was coming round to the idea that it would be nice to actually be able to tell someone else about what was going on rather than keeping it all locked away. But she couldn't give in that easily and she was still a little uncomfortable about the time and the place, her office wasn't exactly secure in that sense anyone could feasibly walk in at any moment not to mention the potential that they could be over heard.

"Oh come on CJ, I thought we were passed this" Donna chided "we've already established that on this matter your face is an open book and today you look even happier, so something must have happened either last night or this morning to make you turn it up a notch."

"Couldn't we talk about this later" CJ asked giving it one last attempt

"What so I can give you a chance to re-group and make me start all other again, nice try but not a chance." Donna replied dryly.

"That's not the reason, this isn't exactly an appropriate place, any of the staff could walk in here at any moment not to mention the press core." CJ retorted.

"Nope still not buying, that's what Carol's there for to act as a filter, now spill, you know you want to" Donna wheedled.

CJ just shook her head at that, part of her not quite believing that she was actually going to give into this, but the other part wanting to be able to tell someone before she burst! She got up from her chair behind her desk and went to sit on the sofa next to Donna so she could at least keep her voice down even more.

"Alright, you win, again, but this absolutely 100% stays between us, if I hear even the merest glimmer, I'm sure there are some choice words I could find to say about the connection between you and a certain deputy chief of staff." CJ stated firmly, feeling she had been quite restrained so far. At this a faint tint of pink appeared on Donna's face and she simply nodded knowing that payback would be a bitch if she gave CJ even the slightest opportunity.

"We've been seeing each other since we got back from New York but we've been taking things slowly, but well last night one thing lead to another and …." CJ trailed off, turning to face her slightly but lowering her head slightly not being able to look her friend in the face while telling her such intimate details.

"And" Donna prompted expectantly.

"And it was amazing…." CJ paused to take a breath "I've never been with someone who paid so much attention to me before, making sure that I was comfortable with everything and let's just say he found places that I didn't even know about."

Donna didn't respond, hoping that by staying silent and looking understanding and attentive she might somehow convince CJ to continue without having to prompt her as she had the feeling that she had just about pushed CJ as far as she dared.

"Well actually this morning he got a little impatient waiting for me to finish in the shower so he decided to join me," CJ answered not quite sure why she had just volunteered that extra detail.

"Way to go CJ." Donna cheered quietly.

"And then he told me that he loved me," CJ said softly, biting her lip, still not quite believing it herself.

"Ah that's so sweet, so how did you say it," Donna asking not being able to resist.

"You know you really need to get your own love life, because you are showing way to much interest in mine," CJ replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Donna dismissed the comment quickly eager for CJ to continue.

"Alright, but then that's it no more, Josh has got to be wondering where you are by now." CJ told her. Donna just shrugged her shoulders indicating she didn't really care, she had come into work early anyway so she wasn't technically late.

"After we got out of the shower, he said we'd better get a move on as he didn't think his boss would think 'making love to his girlfriend' was a valid excuse for being late. I was a bit stunned at his use of words so I asked him if that's what it was to him and he came right out and said it…." CJ trailed off, replaying that moment over again in her head as she had all the way into the office.

"Ah, I want someone like that, you're so lucky." Donna told her with a semi dreamy look in her eyes.

"Yes I am," CJ agreed softly.

As CJ and Donna's conversation was drawing to a close the subject of it was approaching Carol carrying a take away cup of coffee.

"Hi carol is she free?" Simon asked.

"She's got Donna in there at the moment but I'm sure it will be ok if you go on in."Carol replied in her usual cheerful manner.

"Ok thanks," he responded.

He opened the door and announced his arrival with a simple "hi."

As he did so Donna turned towards the door and made to leave.

"Was it something I said," he joked.

"No, no I was just going anyway" she replied looking at him out of the corner of her eye and smiling at him and then back at CJ before leaving, shutting the door behind her.

"Here I thought you could use another caffeine fix," he said holding out the coffee he was carrying to her.

"Thanks," she replied smiling softly at him

"Is there some reason Donna was looking at me like that," he asked breaking the comfortable silence they had got caught up in for a few seconds.

"Like what?" she asked hoping to head him off, so she didn't have to go into all the details again.

"I don't know it just seemed like maybe she knew something I didn't, almost like she was trying out xray vision or something on me." He stated, quirking an eyebrow at her confusedly.

At this CJ started to go red, she could feel the flush spreading out across her face and there wasn't anything she could do to stop it.

"Something you'd like to tell me CJ" he asked moving closer to her and fixing her with what she had taken to referring to, at least to herself, as his interrogation stare with an element of humour added in to lighten it slightly.

"Um well, she kinda guessed that there was something going on between us," she mumbled.

"I'm sorry" he questioned having sort of heard her but not completely.

"I said Donna knows about us," she said a little louder this time but still not making eye contact.

"And…." He asked leaving the question open.

"Well I don't think you really want to hear anymore do you so lets just say she wanted some girl talk and leave it at that."

"Girl talk" he asked raising his eyebrows at her.

"Yes, girl talk ok." CJ replied again hoping against hope that, that would satisfy him but no such luck.

"Translation…" he asked enjoying teasing her a little and watching her sweat a bit.

"Well like I said she guessed that there was something more than just a work colleagues/ friendship type relationship going on between us." She responded trying again to fob him off, as this really wasn't something she wanted to get into with him in her office.

"And that was it, something you've already told me classifies as girl talk" he asked making air quotes around the word girl talk, raising his eyebrows again and looking enquiringly at her.

"Ok but remember you asked for this…. She wanted to know if you were good." She told him embarrassedly.

"What why does Donna want to know about my personality, has she got a reason to think I'm bad, like you said this morning I'm a special agent and we're generally good guys," he asked not understanding her meaning.

"No, no I'm sure Donna doesn't have a problem with you, I said she wanted to know if you were gooooodddd", she told him finally making eye contact and stretching the out the word good in the hope he would realise hidden meaning in that word.

He looked at her for a few seconds, his face like an open book as the meaning percolated through his brain and then as it clicked it was as if a light had gone on and all he could manage to say was "ohhhh," accompanied by his eyebrows shooting up towards his hairline.

The look on his face and the tone of voice were so funny that CJ had to struggle not to laugh.

"I'm sorry, you don't mind do you, its just Donna's kind of one of my best friends plus she's like a dog with a bone when she starts on something and she wont let go until she got what she wants, I tried to fob her off but it just wasn't working. Plus it was actually kind of nice to be able to talk to someone about it," she rambled.

He took a few seconds to think before replying, "no, no I guess its fine… provided you don't make too much of a habit of it," he added, "you did tell I was good right."

"Do you think we could talk about this later" she asked hoping to avoid having to go into it too much again in the office, "I'm not convinced that Carol hasn't got my office bugged."

"Right so it's ok to talk about these things here with Donna but not me," he asked partly in jest but with an element of seriousness.

"No I didn't mean that, this is all quite new to me, she just caught me off guard." CJ tried to backtrack "Ok…" she said taking a deep breath, "yes of course I did" she said ducking her head, "I told her you were amazing, that you managed to find places even I didn't know about," she told him shyly figuring that she might as well tell him everything.

"Well that's alright then" he said grinning at her and trying to resist the urge to put his hand under her chin to raise her face up so he could look her into her eyes. Instead he said "If you're right about Carol she's probably at least been timing how long I've been in here so I guess I'd better be going, I'll see you later?" He asked making it into a question.

CJ just nodded her head.

"Ok, well don't work too hard," he joked before walking over to the door and opening it, he turned back toward her and he raising his voice so Carol could hear him he said "thanks for clearing that up Miss Cregg," finishing up winking at her before walking away.

CJ took a few moments to reinstate her composure before mentally shaking herself and calling to Carol "what's next."


End file.
